pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
Alice (アリス, Arisu), also known as the Bloodstained Black Rabbit, or simply B-Rabbit (血染めの黒ウサギ/ ビーラビット, Chizome no Kuro Usagi/ Bī-Rabitto), is Oz Vessalius chain. Appearance In her human form, she has long dark brown hair which has two side plaits and purple eyes. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and white boots. When she is in her released form, she appears as a rabbit with black fur, red pupils, and fangs who wields a giant scythe and wears the same clothes as she wears in her human form, except that she wears black pants instead of a skirt. Personality Alice's personality appears to be cold and rude at the start, especially to Gilbert. Alice first appears as a chain that Oz forms a contract with in the Abyss. In fact, she is actually the infamous B-Rabbit (Bloodstained Black Rabbit), the strongest chain in the Abyss. Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which play a major role in the story. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without regard to the consequences. Due to her short temper, when talking she is energetically aggressive with persons she knows, a special mention goes to her usual verbal attacks on Gilbert. Despite this, she also has a soft side, especially when Oz is involved. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it she usually mentions that he is her manservant and shouldn't leave her alone, or just hits him and says "Shut up". Through the series it is implied that she has started developing feelings for Oz, although it is unknown if these develop from her previous connection to Jack or not. It has been revealed that Alice was actually a human that was killed 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sabrie. She has a huge appetite and loves meat especially. She often argues with Gilbert and calls him "Seaweed Head"; in retaliation, Gilbert calls her "Stupid Rabbit". In episode 22, when the story centers on Alice and Will, It is shown that Alice's personality changes. When Alice chooses dark colored dresses, and her personality seems to be dangerous and un-feminine, she seems to be Alice the B-rabbit, but actually it's the Will of the Abyss . When Alice chooses to wear light colored dresses, and her personality seems to be gentle and afraid, she seems to be the Will of the the Abyss, but actually it's Alice the B-rabbit. History Alice was actually a human that lived 100 years ago. She was locked up by Glen for an unknown reason in the Baskerville tower. Jack brought Gilbert and Vincent with him to greet Alice. Alice immediately made fun of Vincent's red eye which caused Gilbert to pull her hair. This incident fueled Vincent's hatred towards Alice since she had made Gil "show that kind of expression again" and made Jack worry. It is not known who killed her in the Tragedy of Sabrie, though the prime suspects are Vincent and Gilbert. Vincent had been running through Sabrie, including Alice's room in the tower, during the Tragedy with a pair of bloody scissors, though the blood on his scissors can most likely be because of using them in Sabrie to stab people's faces, or earlier when he had used them to cut out Cheshire's eyes. Plot Alice first appeared when Oz found the pocket watch and went into a sort of trance. She first spoke to him happily, tripping into him so she hugged him. Oz pushed her away and question who she was. Alice explained that he always visits her. Then the room changed to a "threatening atmosphere", and Alice attempts to choke Oz. Telling him, "I'll kill you." and "I'll never forgive you." But it is revealed that the one who do that to Oz is the Will of the abyss, while dressing as Alice. Alice next appears in the Abyss, recognizing the music of the Pocket Watch Oz has, and feeling as thought something is calling to her. She appears at the same time as the Death Gods in her battle form. they as if she's interfering and she states that Oz is her property and no one messes with her property. She fights the Death Gods, but while she's distracted by Oz cutting down Gil when he jumps in front of one of the Death Gods, she's defeated and sent back to the Abyss. And as she disappears she tells Oz she'll be waiting for him. Abyss She once again saves Oz, but this time from "Trump", but in return he, thinking of the few memories he has of her, called her the "sexual harassment girl." She she kicks him. While Oz searches the drawers, she explains to him a bit about chains. And he learns she too, is a chain. When he asks her about when he first saw her, when she'd tried to kill him, she has no idea what he's talking about. Not for the first time she says, 'He's a "weird one.", but this time because even though he'd been freaked out earlier he was calm now. She tells him the only way to escape the Abyss is to create a contract with a chain, and how to create the contract. He hesitantly starts to take her hand, but disappears just before they could agree. Just as the chain reveals it's not Sharon as Oz had thought, Alice once again shows up and saves Oz from dieing. She allows herself to be caught by Red Baby, because she knows that Oz will contract with her to 'save her.' She destroys the chain after Oz completes the first part of the contract, and sucked some of the blood from the wound Red Baby had given her earlier. Then she kisses him in order to force him to swallow her blood and complete the contract. Alice takes over his body momentarily as she releases her power to get them out of the Abyss. When Break reveals that they are members of Pandora and that they won't be able to leave, Alice takes over Oz's body once again and uses Sharon as a hostage to keep her contractor out of danger. Break then uses his powers to throw off Alice, and then uses his sword to push Alice out of Oz's body. Break explained that she was different from other chains and had a personality, and then he used the sheath of his sword to push Alice against a wall and forcer her to tell them what her goal were now that she'd escaped from the Abyss. And she told them, her goal was to find her lost memories. She once again attempted to attack Break, but he knocked her weapon out of her hand and as he went to strike her, Oz blocked her, suprising Alice and Break. Oz stated, 'If they hurt Alice, he wouldn't cooperate with them.", because she'd saved his life on several occasions. A chain shows up afterwards and Break tells them to release Bea-Rabbits power so he could see it. Alice takes the challenge and quickly kills the chain. When Oz grabs the Pocket Watch which had been floating upwards as Alice fought quickly got a quick flash of some of Alice's past. And then he sees Alice crying and she is unable to stop, although she doesn't understand why. But that is just an image and Alice is sitting on the couch, knowing nothing of the image Oz had seen. Break offers them a companionship with Sharon, Raven, Emily and him, stating it they could possibly find Alice's memories on the way. As they are thinking, they are distracted by the setting sun and overcome with nostagia, and Alice desides that if her wish is granted she'd work with them. Abilities and Powers Alice may be the most powerful character in both the series and the manga. Chains: When in her battle form, she can shoot chains from behind her. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is actually very strong. Transformation: She can transform into her human form and her battle form. When Oz witnessed Alice's death in Cheshire's Dimension and went berserk, Break noticed that B-Rabbit had the same power as his Mad Hatter. To destroy everything related to Abyss. Relationships Oz Vessalius Oz is the contractor of Alice. He is also the only person Alice calls by his name, Alice appears to have a soft side for Oz in contrast to her usual personality to everyone else, and dislikes it when he leaves her alone. In the Manga she appears to be developing romantic feelings for Oz and in the anime series it is heavily implied as well, as a common occurence of her jealousy when Oz is when other girls (even his own sister) and when she dislikes him leaving her alone is often shown. Gilbert Nightray Alice always calls Gil "seaweed head." She is always arguing with Gil, usually over Oz. It appears that 100 years ago, she knows Gil and his brother Vincent from Jack. She was the one who made him did the "face" again due to her calling his brother the child of misfountune. 100 years later, it appears that Gil and Alice met again though they don't remember each other. They appear to be on much better terms and they each care for Oz. Will of the Abyss Alice and The Will of the Abyss are twin sisters, and Alice said that she could communicate with her while she was in Abyss. They appear to be not on good terms with each other, but they do have some things in common. Lacie Baskerville Although Alice does not know her, due to her "death" before Alice could meet her, it is possible that Lacie is Alice's mother, though it is not yet known for now. The name 'Lacie' is an angaram of 'Alice.' It is not known if Lacie is her mother, but there are hints that said she is. Quotes *''"Nobody touches my PROPERTY! And Oz is my manservant; therefore, he is my property!"'' *''"Shut up, Seaweed Head."'' *''"I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I'm different from other chains... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!"'' *"I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" *''"Can you eat it?"'' *''"What is jealousy? Can you eat it? Is it sweet?"'' *''"In the book Sharon showed me, there was a man who became more energetic after his cheeks were bitten!!"'' *''"If I can remember who you are... Then I can know who I am... Just who am I?"'' *''"You clown!"'' *''"Why did you close the book?"'' Gallery Main Article: Alice the B-Rabbit/Gallery Trivia * B-Rabbit is one of the most powerful chains of the Abyss. * In a flashback in Retrace XLIV, Jack said that if the threat of Glen ever arose that he who weilds B-Rabbit would stop him. This leads to the fact that B-Rabbit existed 100 years ago, while Alice was still alive, meaning that maybe the two were once separate beings. * Lacie is rumoured to be her mother, while Glen is rumoured to be her father. This would explain why Glen kept Alice locked in her tower, possibly as his last piece of Lacie. * Rearranging "Alice" can form "Lacie" (her rumoured mother) or "Celia" (a Baskerville from 100 years ago, connected to Lacie and contracted to Humpty Dumpty) * While she was alive, Alice shared her body with her Twin, the Will of the Abyss. * Alice doesn't feed on humans like other chains. * She's obsessed with eating, meat mostly. She has a love for beef, chicken and pork most of all. * She greatly resembles Claudia from Jun Mochizuki's one-shot Crimson Shell * Alice's changing personalities as Jack puts it, are a reference to when the Caterpillar asked who Alice was and she couldn't reply as she had changed so many times during the day. * Alice and The Will's red/white themes are similar to the Red/ White Queens of Through the Looking Glass. * Alice does not hold her alcohol well as shown in episode 19 of the anime with wine. * Alice nicknames everyone she meets (ie Seaweedhead- Gil, Shaggy Glasses-Leo, Clown-Break etc.) except for Oz and Sharon. * Since she has lost all of her memory, she doesn't know the differences of what not to do or what you can eat. Like one time she ate a rose thinking that you can eat it. Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Chains Category:Pandora members